1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shipping forms to be affixed to the shipping material, and more particularly to an apparatus for producing shipping forms capable of being printed by a laser printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the shipping form generally comprises a multiple copy-possible form as one set and the bottom paper thereof is composed as a tack sheet or paper for affixing to a shipping material. In case the shipping information and the like are described in a plurality of shipping forms, a continuous sheet form is subjected to an impact printer to print the shipping information and then to cut it one set at a time for affixing to the shipping material.
At present, since the non-impact printer or the laser printer which enables a kanji (Chinese character) printing and high velocity printing has been developed and the treatment capacity thereof is also excellent, many non-impact printers or laser printers have been used for a large amount of printing treatments. By this, the demand for using it for the printing of information on the shipping form has been increased.
However, since the non-impact printer or the laser printer can print only one sheet form, it is impossible to use it for the conventional copy form. Accordingly, there exists a problem in that it is restricted to only one sheet form and also it is difficult to use the tack sheet or paper for affixing.